


Snapshots

by rosemaryale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, HQ Brofest Flash Tier, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryale/pseuds/rosemaryale
Summary: A story worth telling doesn't need countless plot twists, persistent villains, or heartwrenching romantic confessions. While those tales are great, sometimes the only reason to capture a memory is simply because it happened.This is a scrapbook of brief, mundane moments shared among friends that, although not elaborate, should not go unnoticed.--Or: A series of flash fics celebrating dorky, teenage friendship.





	1. are we there yet?

“No.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to.” Ennoshita sighs, glancing down at the time on his phone. “Go tell Kinnoshita he has one minute to assess how badly he needs to pee. We’re heading out soon.”

“Roger that!” Tanaka salutes before running away.

“And no more snacks!” the words, he is sure, fall on deaf ears as he returns the gas pump to its original spot. In the distance, he sees Noya carrying as many popsicles as he can hold and a not-so-apologetic smile from Narita.

It hasn’t even started and Ennoshita already regrets this road trip.


	2. sleepover games

“Okay, Oikawa! Fuck, marry, kill: Yahaba, Watari, Kyouken. Go.”

“Kill Kyouken, fuck Yahaba, marry Watari.”

“Woah, that was fast! Have you given this thought before?” Hanamaki leans close to his captain, attempting to catch any lies. Oikawa, offended, huffs and turns. 

“Watari’s definitely husband material. I’d marry him, too.” Matsukawa adds, reclining against his palms. Hanamaki nods. “Iwaizumi?”

Iwaizumi stares at his friends, apprehension heavy on his brow. Finally, he relents. 

“Marry Yahaba, fuck Kyouken, and kill Watari, I guess.” He shrugs.

“So your kink is crazy as fuck, huh?” Mattsun and Hana smirk at Oikawa.

“What are you implying?!”


	3. the usual argument

“Guys! Let’s get pizza.” Lev whines, stomach growling.

“Yeah! With sardines!”

“Tora, ew! Why would you ruin pizza like that?” Yaku makes no attempt to hide his disgust.

“At least he doesn’t force you to get pineapples,” Kenma mutters without looking up from his phone.

“Can’t ever go wrong with pineapple,” Kuro smirks at no one.

“Can we just get cheese?” Inuoka adds. 

“That’s so boring!” 

“Um, I don’t really eat meat, so…”

Paying no mind to his peers, Fukunaga clicks away on his phone; he dons his usual blank expression.

Two large pizzas (one veggie) arrive within thirty minutes.


	4. poolside warfare

Aone silently observes the scene before him.

Futakuchi and Kamasaki aggressively plummet each other with blasts from their Super Soakers. The bloodlust in their eyes suggests he might have to intervene shortly. No sooner than the thought crosses his mind, Koganegawa undulates a high pitched war cry and jumps out of some bushes with two buckets of water balloons in both hands. He runs, seeking cover, and proceeds to pelt the brightly colored sacks of water at his targets.

Concerned, Aone turns to Moniwa, but the latter doesn’t seem at all troubled as he sunbathes and happily chats with Sakunami.


	5. kenma's friends

A notification for an incoming message pings across Kenma’s phone screen. It’s from Shoyou. He blinks.

The message contains a link to a video of two begrudging cats being dragged across the grass by leashes, followed by a short, “That’s you!! lmao!”

Kenma has already seen the video and his other friends have already pointed out the resemblance; still, he chuckles. It feels nice that Shoyou treats him so amicably despite the distance. Kenma is well aware that few people have the patience to be his friend. 

He appreciates them. 

He turns, hiding his smile as he writes a reply.


	6. it's one of those heartbreaking dog movies

Yachi dabs a tissue to her face in an attempt to keep her tears at bay. Yamaguchi, who is trying—and failing—to keep a straight face, hands her a new one. She gladly accepts and cuddles him into the couch. On the floor, tucked between legs and blankets alike, Hinata is in a similar state of distress, completely immersed in the movie’s tragic resolution. Beside him, Kageyama senses a slight trembling against his back.

“Tsukishima, are you crying?”

“As if I’d cry over a s-stupid movie like this,” the blonde retorts angrily with an unfortunate hitch in his voice.


	7. highdeas

“Bro,” Bokuto turns his red eyes towards the mess of black hair lying next to him, “what if—you know how games have kill cams and shit—what if, like, when you die, you see your own kill cam?”

“Bo, that’s morbid as fuck.” Kuroo replies, lazy smile growing wider.

“Yeah, you’re right.” He mumbles, looking down for second before shooting up again with enthusiasm. “Oh! Okay, what if instead of seeing when you died, you see the times you _almost_ did?”

The light in the hallway turns on followed by steadfast footsteps. 

“Like now? Shit. Quick, open the window!”


	8. mutual respect with a side of disdain

Oikawa scrunches his nose at the unwanted sight of his former kohai waiting outside school grounds. 

“If you’re here to brag about making it at Nationals, I’m not interested.” He walks past him without sparing a second glance.

“I came here to thank you.” Kageyama’s voice is surprisingly level. Intrigued, Oikawa stops in his tracks and glowers at him. “I wouldn’t be where I am today without having you as a motivator to keep improving myself. And you helped when Hinata and I—“

“Save it.” Oikawa interrupts and grins challengingly. “I’ll kick your ass next time.” 

Kageyama smirks back.


	9. omg you guys

“Look,” Semi elbows Tendou in his side with much more force than necessary, “that’s you.” He points at the Chihuahua.

“Am I supposed to be offended? Because not only is Bruiser cuter than you will ever even _dream_ of being, but he could also offer you some very much needed fashion advice.” Semi’s outrage competes against a chorus of snickers and yells.

“Elle is such goals.” Goshiki sighs with heavy admiration. “Striving to be the best...”

“What, like it’s hard?” Shirabu offers.

“We should have our banner say that instead!” Tendou jokingly suggests. Ushijima’s voice booms.

“I’ll look into it.”


	10. Asahi's new friend

“Asahi,” Suga calls out suspiciously, effectively startling the giant, “why is your jacket moving?”

“Ah, you see, it’s like this—” Asahi’s rushed words are interrupted by a tiny mewl. Sugawara’s eyes widen with realization. 

“Oh my god! Let me see it!” He squeals, throwing himself against the brunette’s zipper, undoing it to reveal a fist-sized kitten. “Where’d you get him?”

“He was stuck in the drainage pipes.” Asahi smiles warmly at the creature in Suga’s hands. “I’m keeping him here until I can take him home. Don’t tell Daichi.” 

“Keeping secrets now?” Daichi’s dark aura emanates behind them.

“Shit.”


	11. the waiting pains

Bokuto’s leg bounces anxiously, his hands run over each other repeatedly, and his eyes dart to and from, taking in the bare sights of the waiting room he is currently confined in. He hates waiting, and the idea of having an entire room dedicated to it is enough to drive him up those baby blue walls.

A familiar hand reaches over, long fingers wrap themselves over his twitching digits. It’s a decisive grip, firm but still gentle. 

“You’re up next,” Akaashi mutters, giving his friend’s hands another reassuring squeeze. “You’ve done great.” Bokuto visibly relaxes.

“And then barbecue?”

“Of course.”


	12. on aliens and best friends

Iwaizumi and Oikawa are walking home in silence, a rare occurrence that Hajime appreciates greatly. Unfortunately, something seems to be bothering the captain; thus, Hajime braces himself for what he must do.

“Oi,” he shoots Tooru a side glance, “Do you actually believe in all that alien crap?” Oikawa widens his eyes in horror before schooling his features into a pompous smirk.

“We live in a remote corner of an ever-expanding universe. Do you honestly believe we’re _alone_ in it?” Oikawa scoffs. “That’s dumb, even for you, Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck off.” 

Hajime suffers through the rest of the chatty walk home.


	13. Asahi's new friend pt. ii

“Oh, Daichi, don’t be such a spoilsport,” Sugawara grumbles.

“It’s not my call. Animals are prohibited in the clubroom,” the captain explains with a sigh. “We’re already treading on fire with the vice principle, I just can’t allow it."

“In that case, may I skip this practice to—"

“Absolutely not.” The look on Daichi’s face is enough to send shivers down Asahi’s spine. “Honestly—whoa!" The three watch the tiny kitten slowly climb its way up Sawamura’s leg.

“How can you deny a creature so pure?” Suga exclaims in outrage.

“…Fine,” Daichi smiles softly. “Don’t get used to this!”


	14. first steps for the next generation

“This was a horrible idea.” Futakuchi directs his nastiest glare at Ennoshita but it doesn’t seem to bother him.

“I’m not looking forward to it either,” he admits, “but if we want to have training camp sessions like they do in Tokyo, we have to see them less as enemies and more like rivals.”

“I can’t see those guys agreeing, though.”

“It worked with Dateko, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah, but you lot did end up ruining _all_ of their third years' chances…”

Ennoshita’s dark smile causes Futakuchi step back out of instinct.

“Then they should know not to mess with us.”


End file.
